The present invention pertains to anchoring devices for securing an object to a cargo bed, such as for a flatbed truck, railroad flatcar or the like.
Flatbed trucks are exemplary of common hauling equipment used across a wide range of businesses. A flatbed truck typically comprises a relatively large, planar mounting or support surface, usually without surrounding sidewalls. Large or bulky items may be easily placed and supported thereon for transport. The bed is primarily comprised of wood, but usually also includes a pair of channel-shaped metal rails attached to opposing sides thereof. The rails are designed to perform a two-fold function including increasing the overall strength of the bed and providing a more durable material to which devices for securing objects on the bed may be attached.
The transportation or hauling of large and bulky objects in particular often engender special difficulties since conventional packing and shipping means are inappropriate. Flatbed trucks have been used extensively for the hauling of such items, due to their capacility of holding a wide range of objects of different shapes and sizes. However, the unencumbered mounting surfaces which make these trucks attractive require special anchoring devices to prevent the object from shifting or falling from the bed. Chains provided with end hooks are normally employed to hold the item in place, although cables or other retaining means may be utilized.
More specifically, the anchoring chains overlie the object to be held in a tight frictional engagement, and are fastened to opposing sides of the trunk bed. Yet, the manner by which the chains are coupled to be bed has been a persistent problem. Typically, square holes have been provided in the siderails of the bed along with corresponding posts that are received therein. The anchoring chains may then be fastened directly to the posts to complete the mounting of the object on the bed.
This arrangement, however, has several disadvantages. First, the holes are generally provided at only a few locations along the side of the bed, which drastically limits the user's options in securing objects on the bed. For instance, a particularly bulky item may, because of the placement of the holes and posts, need to be mounted in the center of the truck thereby precluding the mounting of other items, and in turn, requiring additional trucks. Hence, the efficiency of the flatbed truck may be severaly reduced because of restricted anchoring options. Similarly, the provision of an upright post may occasionally be in the way of a portion of the bulky item to be held or not as advantageously located as the use may need.
Secondly, the square holes concentrate the force at the top surface of the rails which thereby tends to distort and damage the bed.
Thirdly, it is sometimes desirous to provide the flatbed truck with a rigid cover means in an effort to protect the object being hauled from dust and debris or inclement weather. These covers are generally mounted to the rails of the flatbed truck. However, when using the post and chain mounting arrangement it is not possible to employ such a cover.
Lastly, it is noted that many businesses rely on rented trucks for their hauling needs. While rented trucks generally are provided with chains, they typically have no means by which to attach the chains to the truck bed. Consequently, the user normally attached the chains directly to the openings in the truck bed. Again, this not only lacks the desired versatility needed to maximize the truck's efficiency, but also applied a concentrated force which tends to distort and damge the truck bed.
In an effort to solve these problems, prior artisans have developed several alternatives. One alternative has been to fixedly attach tie-down devices to the side of the bed through the use of bolts, rivets, welding, or the like. While this arrangement may distribute the load in a more effective manner, it still has many shortcomings. For example, since the devices are permanently attached to the side of the bed, it still lacks the adjustment versatility needed to maximize mounting efficiency. Also, these arrangements alter the side of the truck in a permanent fashion, and hence are not possible when using rented trucks. Further, these devices have not accommodated the use of a cover means.
It has also been suggested to mount a tie-down device so that it is adjustable along the side of the bed. Such devices do offer a better distribution of the load and, since they are adjustable, they do facilitate mounting efficiency. However, the flatbed trucks employing these devices have been specifically adapted with means to accommodate such a movable device. Furthermore, these devices have been permanently mounted on the flatbed trucks, thereby precluding, for instance, easy removal and positioning of the device on a different side of the flatbed truck. While these devices may operate satisfactorily on such specially adapted vehicles, they provide no advantage to the thoudsands of flatbed trucks already in use without special modifications. Also, the manufacture of flatbed trucks that are specially adapted for the adjustable devices is a more expensive endeavor than the manufacture of a conventional flatbed truck. Moreover, these deivces do not facilitate the use of a rigid cover means.
A third arrangement of tie-down devices that have been suggested are removably mounted and adjustable along the side of a truck bed. However, these devices are normally articulated in such a way so as to clampingly grip the side of the bed when a load is applied through the chain. Hence, these devices are awkward to use, since they require that the chain be immediately fastened thereto in order to be retained on the side of the bed. These devices also do not accommodate the use of a rigid cover means.
Hence, these is a great need for a tie-down device which effectively distributes the load acrosss a portion of the rail to eliminate bending an distortion of the bed, is removably mounted to the side of the bed, and is readily adjustable to an infinite number of locations along the side of the bed. Also, a tie-down device which facilitates the use of a rigid cover would also be highly desirous to many users.